Life as an unown soulreaper
by Refection of the SilverRain89
Summary: A girl named Brooke has lived a normal life; ahead in school, has a HOT SMART JOCK as a boyfriend, and a loving family. Then Ichigo and Rukia show up at her school and say they need her help. THIS IS NOT MY STORY THIS IS MY FRIENDS!I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.
1. Chapter 1

Life of an Unknown Soul Reaper

Chapter 1: Schools in... for Soul Reapers

I got out of the car and blinked my hazel eyes at my school. The wind blew my medium, wavy light brown hair as I closed the door. I grabbed my backpack and walked to the large cafeteria at the front of the school. Inside, I saw lots of people all around the tables. I looked around the room, searching for my two best friends. I spotted a girl with straight blond hair that came to her mid back talking with a girl who had curly black hair that came to her shoulders. They spotted me and ran over.

"Is that really you Brooke?" The blond asked me.

"Heck yeah! It's good to see you two! How's it been Melissa and Olivia?" I hugged them.

"Summer was super boring when you went to Hawaii!" Olivia pouted, crossing her arms over her orange tee-shirt.

"Aw, I wish I could say the same!" I joked. We sat down at the nearest table. Melissa straightened out her ruffled pink shirt with a red rose on it, saying, "I'm all for love and flowers." She had a baby blue skirt on as well. Olivia had blue jeans to go with her plain orange shirt. I had on a blue shirt that said, "I'm having a nice day. Don't screw it up." and black jeans.

"UGH! Back at the torture house!" Olivia banged her head on the table.

"It's not that bad." I said.

"Easy for you to say! You got straight As last year!" Melissa said.

"Can we change the subject away from school?" Olivia asked. Melissa and I nodded.

"So, have you gone out with Sam yet?" Melissa teased. She knew I had a huge crush on him. I can't help it! He has the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen! His hair is light brown with just a touch of spike. He's not just looks, though. He plays a lot of sports and is a straight A student like me.

"I will when Olivia likes my brother." I blushed and took a sip of my water.

"I actually do have a crush on him." Olivia blushed.

I nearly choked on my water. "Come again?"

"He's not the bad a** everyone thinks he is. You told me he helps you with just about every thing! He's also kinda cute." Olivia blushed.

"We are talking about the same person right?" I asked.

Olivia glared at me. "Yes we are."

"Just making sure!" I knew Olivia was planing revenge. I heard the bell ring and Olivia groaned.

"No! Just 1 more hour!" Olivia begged.

"Come on! We don't want to be late on the first day!" I pulled on both of their arms and dragged them up the stairs and into the crowded hall where our lockers and classes were. My locker was number 366 and Olivia and Melissa's were numbers 365 and 367. Olivia and I were talking when the hottest guy in school aka Sam came up to me.

"Hey Brooke." He said in his angelic voice.

I fought back a blush and said, "Hey."

I closed my locker as he said, "You wanna hang out some time?"

"Sure!" I was overjoyed.

"Great. Meet me outside the library after school tomorrow." He walked to our first class in room 12.

Olivia and Melissa had heard the whole thing. "I think you just got a date!" Melissa congratulated.

"I think so!" Olivia and I walked to our class and sat down next to each other right before the late bell rang.

"Okay class. First off I'm . Call me Mrs.D. Your first assignment is to get to know the class so talk to each other." Our teacher who had black hair the came to her shoulders said before sitting back down in her seat.

"This is easy! Have you heard about the latest episode of "Bleach"?" Olivia was talking as soon as the teacher finished.

"No. I stopped watching it." I answered truthfully. I heard just about the whole class, including the teacher, gasp.

"What? Why? Everyone at this school watches it!" Olivia explained.

"I stopped when they were fighting the bounts. It was pretty boring." I said.

"Yeah, but the bount arc is long over!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Maybe I-" I cut off as I saw two people walk into our class. Everyone turned around and were in awe. The two people who walked in were Ichigo and Rukia.

"We need to speak to Brooke." Ichigo said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Why are you asking why? Just go! Their like Gods here!" Olivia shoved me out of my chair and I gabbed my backpack and walked out into the hall with them.

"Why do you guys need to talk to me?"

"We need you to answer some questions. What are Soul Reapers?" Rukia started.

"They are a race of spirits who govern the flow of souls between the human world and the afterlife." I answered confidently.

"What is a Soul Reaper's sword called?" Ichigo quizzed.

"A zanpakuto." These questions were too easy. It's common knowledge around here.

"Can a zanpakuto have a release form?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, there's shikai and bankai." I was getting super bored. I saw Rukia and Ichigo nod. Rukia put on her glove and separated my soul from my body.

"What the heck? You just turned me into a freaking soul!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah, but look." Ichigo said.

"At what?" I fumed.

"You don't have a soul chain, but your not a hollow." He said. I looked and saw he was right. I saw that I actually had on a Soul Reaper's outfit!

"What the h-" I began before Rukia cut me off.

"Your developing Soul Reaper powers. Someone else in your family is also a Soul Reaper." She explained.

"What? I thought that Soul Reapers were just on TV!" I exclaimed.

"Obviously not." Rukia and Ichigo glared.

"You watch too much Bleach." Ichigo muttered.

"I guess so..." I mumbled.

"Moving on. We need your help. The arrancar's are back."


	2. Plans   SCREW THEM!

Chapter 2: Plans... SCREW THEM!

"What are arrancars?" I asked.

"You know everything about Soul Reapers and yet you don't know anything about arrancars!" Ichigo said sarcastically. I wanted to hit this guy so bad.

"Arrancars are hollows who have gained the powers of a Soul Reaper. They come from Hueco Mundo." Rukia explained. "A few of them became so skilled with killing, they became Espada's. They're highest level of arrancars."

I widened my eyes. "That's serious stuff!"

"Their leader is Aizen. He used to be a captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads." Ichigo added.

"It appears Aizen has made more arrancars and made them almost twice as strong." Rukia said, making my fear grow larger.

"How strong were they before?" My voice was shaking with fear, but I felt twice as scared as I sounded.

"I could only handle one. I died. Then, some fellow Soul Reapers brought me back to life." Rukia said.

"I-I don't know if I can do this... I'm only a girl." I started to inch toward my body.

"Don't worry. You've got two of the best Soul Reapers to teach you!" Ichigo smiled.

"Oh, so Yoruichi's coming." I teased him.

"Ha ha very funny." Ichigo said sarcastically, making me laugh. Even Rukia couldn't help but giggle. I got back into my body and grabbed my backpack. Before I could go, Rukia handed me something with a duck head.

"What is this?" I examined the strange thing.

"It's called Soul Candy. Artificial souls are inside. You can pop one into your mouth when you need to change into a Soul Reaper, but you don't want people to see your body suddenly slump dead." Rukia explained.

"Charming." I muttered. There was absolutely no room in my backpack so I had to move my stuff around to make the tiniest of room.

"You'll also need this." Rukia handed me a badge thing with a skull and I saw one on Ichigo that looked just like it.

I groaned, not really caring about the explanation because I already knew what it was. I had to take my pencil case with bunnies on it out to make more room. I heard Ichigo groan and saw Rukia try to sneak my pencil case into her pocket. I held out my hand. "Give."

She reluctantly gave it back and I fit it in just as the bell for break rang. "Don't tell anyone what we just said to you or the fact your a Soul Reaper." Rukia turned to Ichigo and said, "We should get out of here before we get mobbed by them." With that, they flash- stepped away.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" I yelled after them just as everyone in my class swarmed to me. They started saying stuff like ,"Your so lucky!" and "What did they say to you?"

"Melissa, Olivia! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" I yelled for my two best friends. Melissa was able to sneak me out.

"Thanks." I mumbled as soon as we were out of the crowd.

"Quick, put on this jacket." Melissa tossed me her light blue jacket and I did as I was told. I heard people saying, "Where'd she go?"

"I think I saw her go that way!" Olivia pointed out the hall.

"GET HER!" I saw the stampede nearly knock down three teachers in the process.

"What was that about?" Melissa asked as soon as they left. "You've become very popular."

"Ichigo and Rukia came to talk to me in the middle of class." I whispered in Melissa's ear.

I could tell it was killing the sisters to keep from asking questions. "I can't tell you anyways. Sorry. I would if I could."

Melissa playfully pouted and Olivia nodded in defeat.

"Let's go enjoy ourselves before we have to go back to class." I said and walked outside.

"I don't think that's such a good i-" Melissa began before the stampede found me. "Idea..."

"WHY ME?"

At lunch, I was sitting alone and waiting because Melissa and Olivia were buying lunch today. Luckily, I told The Stampede(that's the official name for them now.) that I couldn't tell them anything and gave up. I was just about to take a bite out of my ham and turkey sandwich when Ichigo flash stepped behind me and scared me out of my skin. I watched in slow motion as my delicious sandwich fell to the ground. "Come on!"

"Sorry. Rukia told me to tell you that we'll be training tomorrow after school." He said.

"Al-wait. I can't make it tomorrow." I said, still starving because _someone _just _had_ to flash step _behind _me and make me drop it! Who does that?

"Why the h*** not?" He glared (at least I think. His face always looks like that...) at me and made me scared.

"I have a date." I blushed.

"Cancel it." He said dismissively.

"NO!" I screamed in his ear.

"God! Don't do that! And why the h*** not?" He jumped away.

"It's my first date! I can't just cancel it! I'll come after the date!" I turned my back to him. "I swear if either of you two come in Soul Reaper form, I'll kill you!"

Unfortunately, I didn't see the look on Ichigo's face. "Fine. After. I swear Rukia and I won't be there in Soul Reaper form. One question, where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'll ask." I just wanted to get away from him. I looked back to see if he was out of view and as I did so, I ran into someone. "Sorry!" I apologized and saw it was Sam.

"It's okay Brooke." He held out his hand and I graciously took it. "Who are you looking for?"

"You. I wanted to know where we were going for our date?" We both blushed.

"How about bowling?" He offered.

"I love bowling! See you then!" I dashed back to where Ichigo was still.

"Why won't you LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yelled at him. Thank god no one was around during this whole lunch period. Since he was in Soul Reaper form, I would've looked like I was yelling at myself.

"Where are you two going?" He demanded.

"Bowling." I gruffly answered. _'What's taking Melissa and Olivia?'_

"Okay then. I'll see you around. You better not forget." He flash stepped away.

"Thank god he's gone." I breathed. I looked into my lunch and remembered Ichigo made me drop my sandwich. "HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU OWE ME A SANDWICH!" I realized it was pointless, so I gave up. _'Let's hope tomorrow is better than today...'_

I think I jinxed myself...


	3. Life At Home and Dating Drama

Chapter 3: Life At Home and Dating Drama

The rest of the day was fine. I hung out with Olivia and Melissa. Sam even joined us! Now, I'm on my way home. Before I opened the large white door, Rukia's words came back to me. _"Your developing Soul Reaper powers. Someone else in your family is also a Soul Reaper." _I froze with my hand on the door's handle. Who is the other Soul Reaper in my family? Dad? H*** no. Joe? It's possible... I shook my head to clear these thoughts. _'No point in worrying about it now.' _I walked in with a big smile. "I'm home!"

I saw my mom's head poke out of the kitchen. She moved her long, dark brown, nearly black hair out of her blue eyes. "My baby girl's home!" She gave me a big hug.

"Mom! I'm not a baby! I'm not even the youngest!" I struggled to get out of her bone crushing hug.

She let go and did a little twirl in her yellow sundress. "I heard your going on a date with Sam."

I blushed the deepest shade of red possible. "How'd you know?"

"I follow Olivia and Melissa."

"You follow my friends on Twitter? You even have an account on Twitter?" I've never heard of that before!

"... Yes I do." She said with her not-so-famous No-Duh look.

Before I could reply, my giant of a brother named Joe came in through the front door. He ran his hands through his short black hair. His brown eyes glowed with welcome. He walked over and ruffled my hair. "Hey there Brooke. What's up?"

"I just found out Mom has an account on Twitter!" I said. He was an awesome big brother. My favorite sibling by far.

"Mom has a what?" He was clearly shocked.

"An account on Twitter!"

"Can we drop the subject?" Mom was getting annoyed.

"Okay Mom." Joe and I chimed.

Just then, Miss Fashionista aka my younger sister aka Sarah walked in. She blew a bubble of pink bubble gum while texting on her new cell phone. She looked up once and moved her medium, straight brown hair out of her brown eyes. She had the latest I-honestly-don't-give-a-s***-about-the-name's newest design. "Brooke? Why are you wearing _that_? It's _soo _last season." With that she walked up the stairs to her glitter-fied room.

"I feel like I'm in high school..." I whispered to Joe.

He laughed and whispered back, "Trust me, it's worse." He walked down the hall to his room. It was bad-a** decorated but there were some elements a normal boy would have. Being a girl, I have no clue what those are and how their different than the bad-a** parts.

I just shrugged at my confused mom and walked down a few feet farther down from Joe's room to my room. I had a poster of a few pop stars and lots of sports stuff. Melissa asked why I didn't pant my room pink or something one time. First off, I _hate _pink. Second, I love the color my room is now; purple. I lied down on my bed and turned on the TV. Since it's the first day of school, I have no homework... YEAH! I flipped through the channels to see what was on, but it was all crap. So I went on the computer and went on . _'Might as well catch up on Bleach. Maybe then all of this will make sense.' _I wasn't even a second into the episode when I heard a deep voice saying, "I'm home!" and the slamming of a door.

"Dad!" I closed my computer and ran out to greet my dad. He was hanging up his lab coat and had a white tee and blue jeans on. He turned his brown eyes on me and smiled. Though I saw his usually sparkling eyes were a bit dull. I ignored it though, if I was important I'd know soon enough. He came over and gave me a hug as Joe and Sarah came too. Joe was almost as tall as Dad, but not quite.

Sarah turned into a little angel for Dad. Talk about a split personality and a Daddy's girl! "Yay! Daddy's home!" She gave him a bear hug.

"Hey pumpkin!" I kinda zoned out until Mom said, "Dinners ready!"

Everyone except Dad ran to the table and immediately calmed down(secretly, we're always still super hyper). We had dinner and I went back to my room and texted my friends until I had to go to bed. I changed into my PJs and went to sleep as soon as I hit the bed.

The next school day was a LOT calmer than it was yesterday. No visits from Soul Reapers, no stampedes, just your average school day. I had no homework again and I went to the library after school. Sam was leaning against a pole outside the library with the wind slightly blowing through his short hair. I felt like I was in a dramatic sitcom...

I walked up to my dream guy. "Hey Sam!"

"Hey Brooke! You ready?" He straightened out and grabbed my hand. I blushed and shook my head yes. His mom drove us down the busy streets of the town to the Karakura Bowling Ally. It wasn't much, just a small little building. On the outside at least! They made it look super (I don't know...) AWESOME! Sam and I rented some shoes and we went to the lane he got reserved. He's the best...

Moving on, it went pretty normally. I pretended I forgot how to bowl just to get same to put his arms around me and guide me through it. It was awesome, until I heard the door open and a familiar voice say, "Lane for two." I turned around and saw Ichigo and Rukia.

"S***..."


	4. First Date and First Lesson

Chapter 4: First Date and First Lesson.

What the h*** were they doing here? I told them not to come! I tried to stay calm as they walked over to the lane next to Sam and me. _'I'm going to rip Ichigo's head off!'_ I thought. With anger fueling me, I got 3 strikes in a row.

"I thought you said you haven't bowled in a long time!" Sam said completely amazed.

"Beginners luck." I shrugged. He grabbed his bowling ball and went up. Ichigo was watching Rukia. He saw me and said innocently, "Hi Brooke. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Don't 'Hi' me! I told you not to come!" I fumed and walked over to him.

"You said don't come as a Soul Reaper. Rukia and I aren't." He replied calmly, making me more irritated. _'D***. He's right. I have to be clearer next time! D*** him!' _I thought.

"I meant don't come at all you idiot!" My voice was getting a bit loud her.

"Oh. That's what you meant? Sorry." He said sarcastically.

"Get out now!" I growled.

"No. I'm on a date with Rukia! You gave me the perfect reason to!"

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Never mind. Just get the he-"

"Brooke? Do you know him?" Sam walked over interrupting me. I punched Ichigo in the stomach real quick then said, "No." Sam didn't look convinced but he let it slide.

"It's your turn." I gladly walked back over with Sam. We continued playing until I won by 100 points. I looked over at one point and saw Ichigo with his arms around Rukia, showing her how to bowl. _'I knew those two would get together!' _Back when I still watched Bleach, I was known as the biggest IchiRuki fan in the world. Don't get me wrong, I still am.

After, Sam and I went to a little cafe like place to get a bite to eat. "I can't believe you won!" Sam said.

"Me neither." I laughed. Then, IchiRuki walked in through the door. _'Are they following me?' _I thought in despair.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked sweetly.

"No. Nothing." I said. I was surprisingly able to ignore them even after they sat right behind us. Since Sam just lived down the street, he walked me home.

"See you tomorrow." I kissed him on the cheek and walked inside, leaving Sam star struck.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I turned around and saw IchiRuki in Soul Reaper form. I screamed so loud, it's a wonder how my mom didn't come barging in to see what was wrong.

"What the h*** are you guys doing here?" I crawled to my door.

"Training. Do you want the world to be destroyed?" Ichigo questioned.

"You'll get to fight Ichigo." Rukia offered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" I popped my Mod Soul, who I nicknamed Quacky, into my mouth. "Don't get me in trouble!"

"You can count on me!" Quack saluted and I walked over to IchiRuki.

"We'll go to the Kankura Park to train. Let's go!" IchiRuki jumped out my window and started to run over to the park 5 blocks away.

"Don't leave without me!" I raced after them.

I finally caught up to them when we just got to the park. I was f***ing _sprinting _to keep up with them! "Next... Time... Not... So... Fast..." I collapsed on one of the park's benches.

I swear I heard Rukia giggle. "First off, your zonpakuto."

"What about my zonpakuto?" I drew my zonpakuto for the first time. It was a dark grey, almost blue, color. It was simplistic yet beautiful.

"On of the very first things you have to do is learn your zonpakuto's name."

"How do I do that?"

"You should hear your zonpakuto speaking to you." Rukia started to get a no duh look on her face.

I concentrated hard. If I strained my ears any harder, they would've fallen off. I must of looked constipated. "I can't... I just can't do it..."


	5. Uh Oh

Chapter 5: Uh oh...

"Isn't it more important to know other things? Like how to sense a hollow?" I said meekly. I'm not good under pressure like this.

"Well sure but-" Rukia began before words I NEVER thought I'd hear from Ichigo.

"I agree with Watergirl."

"Watergirl?" I don't know if I should be shocked, grateful, or offended.

"True." Rukia said. Her face said that she had more on her mind.

"Can I go home?" _'Because this is stupid right now...' _I whined.

"Fine." IchiRuki chorused.

I slowly walked home and enjoyed the cold, crisp night air. I had always secretly enjoyed relaxing on clear nights like this. The almost background music was the crickets playing nature's nightly music. I got back into my body from Quacky(I might have to change his name...) and went straight to sleep.

The next day was pretty weird... First, my mom went insane. She danced around my bed saying, "Wakey wakey! Wake up and get shaky!" For a second I thought I was in a type of dream I had when I had 3 cans of soda and 2 King-Sized Hershey bars before bed. (Never again)

Now, I'm at school. Where the weird dwells in everyone.

"Ichigo is pretty hot isn't he?" Melissa said suddenly at lunch. Unfortunately, I was drinking Gatorade at the time so I did a major spit-take and got Olivia soaked.

"Come again?" I said once the Gatorade was all on Olivia.

"I said Ichigo is pretty hot isn't he?" Melissa repeated with a blush on her face.

"What the heck?"

"What?"

"What the heck?"

"I broke your brain didn't I?" Melissa said.

"What the heck? Why him?" I was in shock. I pictured for a second Melissa and Ichigo together and it almost made me cough up my lunch.

"Before this goes too far, let me straighten things out." Olivia flicked some of the Gatorade off of her. "Melissa has just become an Ichigo fangirl."

Note from author: Melissa is a smart girl. XD She has joined my side! *Ichigo-kun* Oh great… *Me* Ichi-kun! *Glomp* FYI: I'm an Ichigo and Toshiro fangirl(separate, not as a couple. That just seems weird...)

"I don't know you anymore!" I screamed at Melissa.

Melissa just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her PB&J sandwich. I suddenly felt a disturbance in the atmosphere. Just in case, I popped Quacky into my mouth and went to check things out. I was half way through town when I saw a hollow. I was a little scared at first. Then I saw why the hollow was here. It was chasing a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Why that good for nothing! Take this!" I drew my zonpakuto and sliced the hollow in half. The hollow gave one last roar and purified. I put my zonpakuto back in its sheath and walked over to the crying girl.

I knelt down and put my hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? Did the big, scary monster hurt you?"

"I'm alright. Thank you." The little girl wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at me. Her big brown eyes glowed with thanks.

_'Now what?' _I thought right before the orange haired baka Soul Reaper arrived.

"Where'd that hollow go?" He said right before he saw me.

"A little late there idiot." I rolled my eyes.

"You know how to sense hollows?"

Rukia jumped behind him. "Told ya."

"Shut up midget."

"Midget?" I watched them fight with complete boredom. The little girl looked worried.

"Why are they fighting?" She asked.

"They're Ichigo and Rukia. It's what they're best at." I suddenly got a brilliant idea. "Little girl. What's your name?"

"Mary. Why?"

"Okay Mary, I'm going to do something and as soon as I'm done I want you to get those two's attention. Got it?" I asked her as innocently as I could while playing what I was about to do in my head.

"Alright." I slowly walked over behind Ichigo. Rukia was on her tip-toes yelling god-knows-what at him. Ichigo and Rukia were too busy fighting to notice me sneaking up behind Ichigo. In one swift motion, I pushed Ichigo's head down so they kissed. Before they could register what was going on I ran away as fast as I could. I heard Mary calling to them and Ichigo yelling, "BROOKE!" I didn't look back until I was back at school. As soon as I touched school grounds, I laughed my head off.

"Brooke? Is that you? I thought you were at the library!"


End file.
